A New Arrival
by Shara1
Summary: CLAMP School Detectives: How did Akira's first meeting with Suoh and Nokoru go? Read on to find out.


Title: A New Arrival   
Pairing: There really aren't any parings in this story  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: The CLAMP artists own Akira, Suoh, Nokoru, and CLAMP campus. This story was written for amusement only and is in no way meant as an infringement on that ownership. Character thoughts in the story are denoted in italics.   
Note: Originally this story was titled "The New Student", and it is archived as such on other websites. However there is another story by a different author in the clamp area of FF.net with the same story title so I chose to change the title for this archive to avoid any confusion. If you find a story that is word for word the same as this one, but has a different title that is why. Now without further ado here's the story.   
  
Sunlight illuminated the brightly colored paper birds and butterflies that decorated the walls of the classroom where some of Clamp's brightest students were hard at work. Pushing fashionable black rimed wire glasses up the sharp angle of his beak like nose, third grade teacher Ran Imometo glanced down at the two papers he was holding in his hands. A satisfied smile flowed across his chiseled face as he compared the list of student names with the available assignments. All the jobs had been filled save for one. That very special duty was reserved for his newest pupil.  
  
"Ijyuin Akira," Ran called out laying the papers down on his desk and brushing his long brown bangs away from his face. Scanning the orderly row of students with his dark chestnut eyes, he fastened his gaze on the upturned heart shaped face of the new transfer student.   
  
"Hai, sensei, " the student dressed in the school uniform of black shorts and a crisp white short sleeve shirt responded shyly jumping up from his seat at the sound of his name being called. A self-effacing smile encompassed most of the boy's blush reddened face as he settled back into his desk chair at Imometo sensei's nod. Ample silver gray eyes framed by a dark head of midnight silk followed the sensei attentively.   
  
"Ijyuin kun will be the reporter for our class project." Ran looked down at his notes missing the looks some of the other students had given Ijyuin upon hearing of his assignment. Wondering how new boy had taken the assignment Ran lifted his eyes to meet a sliver stare. Pleased at his cleverness in finding a way to integrate the new student into the rest of the class, Ran smiled at the adorably panicked expression on Ijyuin's cherubic face. 'Ijyuin has been so shy and reserved since transferring in to CLAMP campus that he hasn't made any friends at all. The assignment might seem a little frightening, but the experience will be good for him. Being the reporter is an important post. I am certain he is up to the task. Succeeding in this task will be a good way for Ijyuin to develop his self-confidence.'  
  
Gulping audibly Akira tried to swallow around the sudden lump in his throat. 'He wants me to interview the Kaichou? But I'm just a transfer student. Shouldn't someone who has been here longer be asked to interview someone as important as the Kaichou for the entire grade school division?'  
  
"Tomorrow you will interview the grade school's Kaichou for our class documentary on the governing of a school. The interviewer supplies the questions for the interview. You have until we start filming tomorrow to come up with questions. I have every confidence in you, Ijyuin. I know you will make your class proud."  
  
The clear musical tone of the bell rang then and Ran waited for it to finish before he continued speaking. "I know you will all work hard on your various assignments for the class project, but do remember that you need to get some rest too. You can't be at your best if you're asleep on your feet. Now go on and have a good afternoon."   
  
Ran began gathering up the papers from his desk so he could put them away as the classroom started to empty out. Which is why he didn't notice when Ijyuin shot past him in a rush of nervous energy, his body tense with concern. Darting from the room, Akira weaved dexterously through his classmates with a nearly acrobatic series of twists and turns as he worked to escape from the unwanted attention his new post had given him. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to get away from his assignment as easily.   
  
Birdsong drifted down through the thick canopy of leaves that that covered the sidewalk blanketing the surrounding ground with cool shadows. Lost in thought, Ijyuin Akira strode forward with his head down, unable to enjoy the lovely scenery around him. With his eyes on the ground he anxiously ran his hands over his notebook. He had to think of some questions to ask the Kaichou. But he didn't know the first thing about governing.   
  
Frowning Akira tried to picture what the student council president would be like. From the whispers of his classmates, he knew that the entire class adored the Kaichou. "He must be a very powerful person if so many people know about him."  
  
Akira cringed remembering the jealousy in the faces of some of his fellow students. They didn't think that a new student deserved to have such an honored position. Letting his shoulders droop with defeat, Akira let his breath out in a long sigh. "What is sensei thinking? How can I interview someone as renowned as the Kaichou of the grade school?" Biting his lower lip Akira pulled even further into himself. Clutching at his notebook he continued to stare a sidewalk as if it were a lifeline. "What if he's insulted because he is being interviewed by a new transfer student and not someone more important."   
  
The soft sound of someone walking next to him caused Akira to glance up. He blinked in surprise at the older boy wearing a uniform identical to his who had matched paces with him; giving the newcomer a long look Akira tried to decipher what this elder classmate wanted.  
  
Flicking back wild golden hair with a carelessly graceful motion the stranger studied him through shimmering sapphire eyes. Akira couldn't even being to guess what the blond was up to. Before he could ask the student what he was doing the older boy started speaking. His voice held a mellow almost musical lilt," If the Kaichou is insulted because a new student is interviewing him, then I would say he's a rather shallow person." A flash of white caught Akira's eyes as his senpai gestured with a folding fan that somehow had appeared in a hand that had been empty only moments before. "But I don't think you have to worry about that. One bright blue eye winked at him over the folds of the fan.  
  
Dropping his eyes to the ground Akira's cheeks darkened to a rosy hue once more. He hadn't meant to say anything out loud. He wasn't really certain he should be bothering someone else with such petty problems. Lifting his head for a quick look at the stranger he could see the very real concern darkening boy's angelic face. Instantly he knew that this was someone who could be trusted. Something in those glowing eyes convinced him that this person truly cared how he was feeling. Besides there was a sense of loneliness that echoed on the beatific face despite the blonde's sweet smile that was a match for his own. Deep down inside he felt a connection to this enigmatic boy who stood before him. It was as if he had just found something he hadn't known was missing. After a comfortable pause in the conversation Akira stopped walking and shifted a half step closer to the elder student as something the blond had said earlier registered in his mind. "You speak as if you know the Kaichou. Have you met him?" He asked hopefully.   
  
With laughter dancing across his sculptured face the blond nodded in affirmation," Indeed I do. I know him better than almost anyone else, in fact." He chuckled softly hiding his chin behind his fan. " So I can assure you that you have nothing to fear from him. In fact, I think you'll get along very well."  
  
For the first time since he had been told what his assignment would be Akira felt himself relax. The older boy seemed so certain of himself. Akira smiled up at the beguiling boy who shared the sidewalk with him. "If you know him so well, then it must be so. Doumo arigatou for talking with me, I feel a lot better about this assignment now."   
  
"I'm glad," The blond smiled lowering his fan so that Akira could see his face. "Have you decided what questions you are going to ask in your interview?"   
  
"No, I don't really know that much about governing. So I am not really sure where to start looking for questions." Akira shrugged as they started down the sidewalk once more.   
  
"Why don't you consider what about the student government you'd like to know? Usually if you have a question about something, other people are likely to have the same question. That way you'll learn something interesting to you. It's easier to think of questions about a topic that you are interested in." The blond suggested folding his fan with a snap. Looking up at a figure that had appeared near the end to the walkway the boy tapped at his watch. "Oh drat! There's Suoh, right on time as usual."  
  
Akira followed the blonde's gaze to the student who stood silently watching them with a calm expression on his stern face. Ijyuin shivered as he looked at the young man's face. There was a dangerous air about this new arrival that made Akira think of a dragon coiled up and ready to strike. The blond waved at the blue haired boy before turning to face Akira. "I'm very sorry Ijyuin-san, but that boy over there is my friend Takamura Suoh. He's here because I have some duties to attend to. He wants to make sure I get them done. You see, I hate paperwork with a passion." The elder boy made a face at the mention of paperwork. "I have to go now, but it was nice talking with you." Giving Akira a farewell bow the blonde walked over to his waiting friend.   
  
Ijyuin had lifted his hand to wave good by when he realized that the blond had just called him by name. "Now that's odd, I don't remember telling him my name. I wonder how he knew." Akira frowned as he realized the boy had never given him a name. Cupping his hands around his lips he called out," By the way what's your name?"   
  
But by then the boys were out of earshot and Akira shrugged an amused smile tugging at his lips as he watched the blond leaving with his friend. "Maybe I'll see him around campus. I wouldn't mind meeting up with him again someday. He seems like a very kind person." When both of the older boys could no longer be seen Akira turned his mind towards thinking of questions for his interview. Thanks to the unknown boy's help he no longer feared the assignment. He found that he was looking forward to it, in fact.   
  
The following morning, Imonoyama Nokoru, Kaichou for the CLAMP campus grade school sat calmly at his desk reading through his morning agenda as members of the third grade class flitted around the office setting up video equipment for the impending interview. The light from the window cast a golden glow over the fair silk that crowned Nokoru's elfin face. His head jerked up as the double doors were thrown open vigorously and a small figure in a grade school uniform dashed into the room. Nokoru's face lit up when he saw the dark haired boy he had talked to the day before.  
  
It had been refreshing to chat with someone who didn't know him. That didn't often happen to someone as well known as he was. It was a shame that his little charade would soon be over. Something in those clear silver eyes had touched him. A flash of emotion that flickered and was gone before he could touch it, like a silver fish gliding swiftly through the currents of a stream. Nokoru hoped that the younger boy wouldn't be too angry with him for not revealing himself sooner. But if he had, the poor lad would probably have been even more nervous than if he had done nothing. As much as he didn't like the idea, it was probably for the best if Ijyuin were angry. That way he wouldn't have to try and distance himself from the exuberant third grader.  
  
Akira had such a kind and caring nature that, Nokoru felt himself already liking the boy. It would be easier than breathing to become friends with Ijyuin. 'It would be cruel to pull such an innocent soul into the dangerous world that surrounds me. It's kinder to keep him out of danger. Besides I have Suoh, I don't need another friend.'   
  
No matter how many times Nokoru repeated those thoughts, he still couldn't convince his heart. If he was to be completely honest with himself he had to admit that Akira had already managed to charm his way through the barriers that he held around his emotions. It was already too late to do anything about it. But he didn't intend on acting on his feelings. As much as he knew it would hurt both himself and Akira, he knew it would hurt far less than if Akira was hurt because of him.   
  
Perhaps he wouldn't have to hurt Akira at all. If the boy took offence at having been misled. Nokoru wondered how long it would take before Ijyuin recognized him. Well he wouldn't have long to wait now. Settling back into his chair, he snapped out his fan and began fiddling with the crimson cords that hung off the end as he waited for the fireworks to start.  
  
"Sumimasen, I am so sorry I'm late." Akira bowed low a fine pink color brushing his ivory cheeks as he swept into the student council room. With one hand he smoothed down the wild thatch of black ink that served as his hair while the other clutched tightly to a bright blue notebook. It was the same one he had been carrying the day before Nokoru noted, as he watched Akira collect himself.   
  
Akira paused mid way through examining the room when his roving eyes stopped at a familiar figure sitting in the kaichou's high backed leather chair. "It's you!" Akira bounced in place as recognition lit his cherubic face. "So that's how you knew who I was." He exclaimed with a beaming smile and clapped his hands together against the notebook in delight. "How splendid! I wanted to get the chance to talk with you again. You left yesterday without telling me who you were."  
  
Ijyuin's enthusiasm was catchy and Nokoru couldn't help but respond in kind. Smiling broadly he motioned for Akira to sit in the chair that had been pulled up next to his desk with the tip of his fan. "I am Imonoyama Nokoru, and it is a great pleasure to meet you Ijyuin san. I was afraid that if I had admitted that I was the one you would be interviewing, it would only make you more nervous about the interview than you already were.  
  
Sliding into his seat the raven-haired boy nodded in agreement. "I'm glad you did. I think I would have been upset when there isn't any reason to be. Doumo arigatou for helping me out yesterday. I probably would have worried all night if it hadn't been for you."  
  
Gazing into those ingenuous pools of silver Nokoru winced inwardly. Akira hadn't minded the deception one bit. So now it was left to him to push this vibrant heart away. His mind knew it was needful, but his heart rebelled. He didn't want to bring even the smallest pain to that open face.   
  
'So what will happen when he gets tangled in the dark web that surrounds your life? How will you feel then?' A soft voice whispered in the back of his mind repeating what he knew only to well.   
  
'I would never forgive myself. But I need more friends than just Suoh. I suppose that it's childish to give into my desire for another friend when I know what the probable consequences will be for Ijyuin san. But I AM a child.' The inner voice didn't respond and Nokoru sighed. It was foolish and self centered, but he just couldn't bring himself to hurt Akira in order to scare him away.   
  
'I'm such a coward, all I can do is to rationalize my actions.' Nokoru thought despondently as he wound the cords of his fan around his fingers.  
  
The polite visage of the student council president hid the inner struggle that was happening deep within the kaichou's heart. No one in the room was even aware that a battle was taking place. Nokoru nodded graciously accepting Akira's thanks. "You're welcome, Ijyuin-san. As I said yesterday, I was happy to help. So did you come up with some good questions for me?"  
  
"I'd like to think so," Akira's dark bangs fell into his eyes as he nodded vigorously. "The video equipment seems to be ready, so I think we can begin at any time." Ijyuin glanced over at the classmate who was filming the video.  
  
The boy gave Akira the thumbs up sign and a nod of his head. "I'll start the tape going. On the count of three start the interview."   
  
Ijyuin waited as the cameraman counted down the numbers using his hands so the sound wouldn't be picked up on the tape. One...Two...Three... Konnichiwa students and faculty, I am Ijyuin Akira of the third grade class and today I have the honor of interviewing a person well known to all of you. Kaichou Imonoyama, doumo arigatou for agreeing to speak to us about the student council today."   
  
"It's my pleasure." Nokoru smiled for the camera before turning slightly to his right to face his interviewer.  
  
The nervous boy from yesterday was gone. In his place sat a composed young man with a charming smile who leaned forward with an eager expression. "Being in charge of something generally entitles the person in charge many benefits. That's why so many people wish to be in charge. But every story usually has two sides, are there some of the parts of leadership that you do not like? And if so what are they?"  
  
Nokoru blinked slowly as if trying to ascertain if the person in front of him was a changeling. He hadn't been expecting such a shrewd question to come from the shy boy he had reassured the previous day. Obviously he had underestimated the lad. Even reading Ijyuin's records hadn't prepared him for this surprise. Nokoru filed the information away for later use. You never knew when a good mind could come in handy. After all, Akira would have to be intelligent or he wouldn't have made it into clamp school. Now more than ever he wished there was some way he could befriend the new boy. "That's a very good question Ijyuin-san. I think that this is the first time that anyone has ever asked me about the downfalls of being in charge."   
  
Folding his slender hands in his lap to keep himself from fidgeting, Nokoru considered the question thoughtfully. The first thing that popped into his mind was on his lips before he could stop himself. " I might mention Paperwork."   
  
It was the easy answer and everyone in the room laughed and applauded in response. His dislike of paperwork was well known on campus. But such a quip would never do as a final answer. Tapping his fan on the arm of his chair he waited for the room to quiet down before continuing. "Seriously, this is a very good question. I think that responsibility, whether it has to do with government or some other agency can be a heavy burden. It forces you to make difficult decisions that you would rather not make. Also someone will always disagree with you no matter what decisions you do make. You must listen to each person's complaints to be fair. But in the end the choice is yours, as is the responsibility for the results of your choice. Whether your decision turns out to be good or bad, as the person in charge you are wholly responsible. Leaders carry the knowledge that what they say or do will have a direct effect on the people they are accountable to. I can tell you from experience, that the right choice is rarely the easiest course of action. Often people don't like to hear that things might get more difficult before they get better. Because of this being a leader often means being lonely."   
  
The silence that had enveloped everyone in the room finally penetrated Nokoru's awareness pulling him from his abstraction. Realizing that he had unthinkingly revealed some of his inner most thoughts without editing them as he usually did the blond smiled brightly up at Akira and the people behind him in a desperate attempt to redirect the crowd's attention. "On second thought, paperwork really isn't any fun at all. I think it just might be the worst part of having a leadership position after all."  
  
The decisive proclamation broke the tension that had been building in the room, just as Nokoru intended. A wave of laughter washed over the room and even Ijyuin broke out in a grin. But the owner of the sharp silver eyes was not deceived. He could see the distraction for the diversion that it was. Nokoru inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement.  
  
Checking his notes Akira waited for the room to quite down before speaking. "I can guess from that answer that paperwork makes up a large part of your duties. What does the council do when you're not doing paperwork?"   
  
"Oh we arrange festivals, sporting events, dances and many other recreational events for the school. We find the locations for the events and then plan for all the arraignments that need to take place so the event can happen. That can be a lot of fun." Turning towards the camera he opened a fan that had, "But mostly we do paperwork" written on it in blue ink. Next to the words there was a frowning face drawn in the same ink.   
  
The fan seemed to take Akira by surprise though he didn't mention it as he started to ask his next question. "Who are the members of the council and what are their duties?"   
  
Nokoru fanned himself with his fan as he answered Ijyuin's question. "There are two council members at the moment, Takamura Suoh, the school secretary. He implement's the decisions that I make as Kaichou. I managed well on my own before he came to CLAMP campus, but now that he is here I can't imagine the student council without him. I rely upon him contently. We have yet to find an appropriate person for the position of treasurer."   
  
An evil thought tickled the back of Nokoru's mind as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He had to lift his now pristine white fan to cover the wicked smile stretching across his angelic face. 'Should I? This would give me a chance to be around him in a school setting. There is no safer place than Clamp campus. So if he were a member of the student council we could be friends and I wouldn't have to be afraid of him getting hurt. Damn the consequences, I want him to be my friend. I am a social creature. I need people to socialize with. Would it really be so terrible if I had just one more friend?' Nokoru asked his inner voice. When he got no answer he shook his head slightly and looked over at the younger boy. 'I really shouldn't put him on the spot like this. But I want him in my life and this is the only way he'll be safe. Besides his grades are impeccable. I couldn't ask for a better person to be treasurer.' Mastering his expression, Nokoru lowered his fan as he leaned a little closer to his interviewer. " Ijyuin-san, may I ask you a question?"   
  
"Hai", Akira responded watching him warily like a rabbit might eye a hungry fox. There was something in the tone of the Kaichou's voice that made him nervous.  
  
"If I recall correctly you have very high math scores," Nokoru paused as Akira nodded in agreement. "Would you be interested in taking the post?"   
  
"You want me to be the treasurer, "Akira asked with a blank expression on his open face as if the question hadn't quite registered yet. Applause broke out around the room startling him as if he had forgotten that the rest of his class was in the room with them. Nokoru's heart clenched when he saw the refusal in those sliver eyes. But the words never left Akira's lips.   
  
Nokoru fidgeted under the younger man's suddenly intense gaze. 'Does he know what I am offering him? Does he understand that I am not just asking him to be a member of the student council? That by rejecting the post he would be rejecting me?' Akira seemed to be looking into his very soul. Nokoru took a deep breath and held it. Finally Nokoru lowered his head hiding the pain he felt enfolding his heart. "I'm sorry to have put you on the spot. I..."   
  
He stopped speaking mid-word as a soft hand touched his wrist. A sweet smile and the gentle shake of Ijyuin's head greeted, Nokoru when he glanced up. "It's all right, I don't mind. I was just startled that you would want me to be the treasurer. You don't know me very well." Akira paused a soft blush tinting his cheeks," I would be honored to join the council if you think I could be of use."  
  
"I know enough, Ijyuin-san." Nokoru responded in a quiet voice offing his hand to Akira to seal the bargain. In the handshake that ensued Nokoru felt the extra squeeze Ijyuin gave his hand. Akira had understood what he was offering. What is more, he had accepted that offer of friendship. Unable to hold back his happiness, Nokoru cheered and the room responded with another round of laughter and applause.   
  
The sensei signaled for Akira to end the interview. Turning to Nokoru once more he bowed his head respectfully," Doumo arigatou, again for allowing us this interview. " Grinning as Imonoyama-san returned the bow, Akira faced the camera. Thus ends our interview, I hope you found it as interesting as I have. Doumo arigatou for watching."   
  
"And...Cut! Very well done class. Everyone except the post production crew is excused." The Sensei called out as he cast his proud gaze across the room. Nokoru smiled as he watched Akira flush with pleasure at the look Imometo sensei flashed him.   
  
"Ijyuin-san, would you go for a walk with me?" Nokoru asked looking hopefully over at the new treasurer.   
  
"I'd be happy to, Imonoyama senpai." Akira replied cheerily as he led the way to the door.   
  
Once they were in the hallway Nokoru turned to his new friend. "Doumo arigatou for accepting the post Ijyuin-san. Do you have any questions about being treasurer?"   
  
"It's my pleasure," Akira beamed up at Nokoru. "Hai, I have a lot of . . ." Akira dropped the sentence and narrowed his eyes. Nokoru tried to follow Akira's glance when the younger boy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a side room. Loud footsteps could be heard as Akira slammed the door shut and barred it by shoving a chair under the door knob.  
  
"I-Ijyuin-san?" Nokoru asked gazing at his newfound friend in utter bafflement as Akira scanned the room for an exit.   
  
Dashing across the empty office over to the window Akira flipped the latch off and began shoving it open with both hands. "Someone was following us."  
  
"Here on campus? Are you sure? Clamp Campus has one of the finest security systems in the world." Nokoru was walking over to Akira when someone began to pound on the door.   
  
"See! He's right out side. Come on, we can jump from here." Climbing up onto the window ledge Akira held his hand out towards Nokoru beckoning him forward.   
  
"I can't jump. We are on the second story. We'll break our necks if we try." Nokoru peered skeptically out the window, as the pounding on the door became more intense.   
  
"I am sorry, but I can't let you stay here." Akira apologized taking both of Nokoru's wrists. Before the Kaichou knew what was happening he was falling from the window. Looking back at the door as he fell he saw a familiar face. Suddenly he realized what had happened. An enemy wasn't chasing them. It was a friend. As he was about to mention this to Akira he landed on top of the younger boy, his breath leaving him in a huff. Standing up a little unsteadily he leaned down to help Ijyuin up. "Are you ok? I'm sorry about landing on you."  
  
"I'm fine, are you ok?" Akira asked as his silver eyes watched the a tall blue haired boy leap from the window ledge."  
  
'And I was worried about his safety? It seems like you can take care of your self very well Ijyuin Akira.' Nokoru shook his head at the latest display of the boy's innate cleverness. "I'm fine, Ijyuin-san."   
  
It was just as Akira took hold of his hand that he shook himself out of the web of thoughts his mind had gotten tangled into. "Ijyuin, stop! That's not an enemy behind us."  
  
Nokoru could hear Suoh's roar of anger as he felt himself being pushed to the ground. Akira stepped protectively over him. Sighing Nokoru looked on helpless to do anything as Suoh and Akira leered at each other.   
  
"I don't know who you are, but clamp student or not, I will not allow you to harm my Kaichou!" The golden eyed blue haired boy growled menacingly. "If you do not back away slowly, you will regret it."   
  
"I'm not going to hurt him, you were the one following us." Ijyuin replied standing his ground until Nokoru gently pushed him aside.  
  
"Stop this arguing. No one is trying to hurt me."   
  
"Stay out of the way, Kaichou!" Suoh and Akira said at the same time. They glared silently at each other neither one willing to give in."   
  
"Will the both of you please just be quiet and listen to me? This fight is pointless." Nokoru shook his head; if the situation weren't so dangerous it would actually be kind of amusing. But he didn't want to lose either of his friends to a simple misunderstanding.   
  
"You were warned," Suoh's voice was soft as velvet as a throwing knife appeared in each of his hands.   
  
'This has gone way too far', Nokoru thought as he touched Suoh's shoulder. He knew it was a dangerous move. But he also knew that no matter what Suoh would never intentionally hurt him. "Suoh, I can't let you to harm the new student council treasurer. We NEED him."  
  
"Treasurer?" Suoh repeated as he looked over at Akira.   
  
"Suoh, Takamura Suoh? The secretary?" Akira asked at the same time as he recognized   
  
Suoh as the boy he had seen Nokoru with the day before.   
  
"Hai, to both questions. So you're both on the same side. Now shake hands and make up!" Nokoru breathed a sigh of relief as Suoh turned to Akira with an open hand.   
  
'I wonder how he got rid of that blade so quickly,' Nokoru thought to himself as he made good use of his friend's distraction by slipping into a grove of trees. 'Suoh can't make me do paperwork if he can't find me. Besides this will give them a chance to get to know each other better.' Nokoru smiled feeling truly happy. He hand found a new friend that friend seemed more than capable of protecting himself. Relaxing completely Nokoru admitted to himself how afraid he had been that his choice to befriend the shy little boy he had seen the day before had been the wrong one. With a skip in his step the blond wound his way through the wooded path wondering how Akira and Suoh were getting on.   
  
Akira took the open hand gingerly surprised at Takamura's strength. "I am sorry for running from you, but I thought you might be someone dangerous."  
  
Suoh smiled darkly as he let go of Akira's hand," I am someone dangerous. But I'm only dangerous to those who would try and harm my Kaichou. I'm glad you are not my enemy. You're very fast, I like your moves."  
  
"Doumo arigatou, but I do not like to fight. It is nice to know that Imonyama-senpai has such a good friend, though. He seemed lonely."  
  
Golden eyes narrowed as Suoh took a better look at the dark haired boy standing in front of him. Akira was far more observant than he looked if he could pick up on Nokoru's true emotions after having only just met him. Most of the people on campus never saw beyond the blond's cheerful smile and dancing blue eyes. Since Nokoru had opened up to Ijyuin enough to make him treasurer the boy had to be special. Lifting his head he glanced over at the empty space where Nokoru had been right before he had shaken Akira's hand. "Kaichou!"  
  
Akira followed his glance murmuring," Where did he go?"   
  
"He has to be on campus somewhere, this is probably just his idea of a bonding exercise for us. But he has piles of paperwork he needs to attend to." Cupping his hands around his mouth Suoh called out," KAICHOU, come out now! Argh, he is not going to listen. We're going to have to go after him. Welcome to the student council, Ijyuin. You're first duty is to help me find Kaichou. Follow me, I know where most of his favorite hiding places are."  
  
Akira's smile nearly split his face as he followed Suoh into the trees. 'Kaichou is leading us on a mystery tour. This is going to be fun! It's strange, just a day ago I thought I had bad luck being forced to be the reporter for today's video. But now I realize that it was good luck. This seems so right, the three of us on the same team. If we can find Kaichou that is.'   
  
"Ijyuin-san, hurry up I may have found a lead." Suoh waved Akira over without looking over his shoulder.   
  
"Coming," Akira called out as he sped after his fellow student council member. Somehow he had managed to find two new friends in one day. Could life get any better?   
  
The End   
  
Japanese Glossary:  
kaichou: president  
sensei: teacher  
senpai: senior classmate or co-worker  
doumo arigatou: A polite thank you   
hai: Yes  
konnichiwa: hello or good day  
kun: From the Japanese, meaning "friend" or "associate". Is used most commonly between those who are of a close, non-romantic relationship or those of equal status.   
  
If I've left anything off this list please let me know. :) 


End file.
